mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Rules (A Whole New World Map Game)
General Rules *Be plausible and logical. *Game starts in 1492 and ends in 1898. *Decolonization will happen. European Nations may be able to hold onto port cities/small enclaves, but as the game nears its end, colonies will most likely rebel. *As they go free, American nations will be added. *No Meta Holdings. Don't Scramble for Important areas in OTL just because they were important. *Colonization Speed and Ability will be scaled by tiers. *Wars will be decided with an algorithm. *Mods may make decisions for NPC nations. *If a player doesn't post for ten turns, they will be removed from their nation. *Turns will go by Full Years, and Start at 10 PM EST. * Nations that aren't part of the nations list are NPC, mod controlled nations. Colony + Expansion Rules *Each European Nation will be put into a colonial tier if it has the potential to colonize. Tiers will go from 1 to 6. *Colonies will have their native inhabitants (at first) that will need to be dealt with in some way. *Colonies will act as a vassal when you post and in the algorithm. The only time this is not true is when a colony is invaded by another nation. Colonies that are invaded do not count as vassals. **At various points in history, colonies became Kingdoms under the crown of the motherland. These would still be subjugated and posted for under your main nation, but count as a Personal Union in the Algorithm. Remember that making a colony a kingdom has other implications that need to be accounted for. *The Base Colonial expansion rate is 100 pixels per turn. This is then Multiplied by your colonization stage. *The Base Expansion rate for your nation's homeland (if you annex colonies to be part of your homeland or make them kingdoms in a crown) is 1,000 pixels per turn, and this increases as time goes on, which will be announced via mod event. *If you don't post your own map, I will guess your expansion. Don't make me guess. *Decentralized Nations can be expanded into without an algo. *You may Create a vassal from your own nation if there is a reason too. You can not create Random Vassals to help you in the algorithm *Vassals may have Colonies if they are eligible. Vassal Colonies have a halved expansion rate and can only create one colony per every two the main nation creates. Tier 1 Colonizers *Castile+Aragon *Portugal 2 colonies every 5 years Tier 2 Colonizers *Netherlands *France 2 colonies every 10 years Tier 3 Colonizers *Sweden *Denmark *England 2 colonies every 15 years Tier 4 *Scotland 1 colony every 15 years Tier 5 *Ireland *Knights Malta *Courland *Russia/Moscow 1 colony ever 20 years Nations that colonized OTL are the only nations given tiers, but as ATL develops, nations may move up or down. Rates of Development Stages explained War Rules *Each turn a''' nation may do two of the following: *#Develop Military *#Develop Economy *#Develop Infrastructure *#Wage or Continue a war *#Expand War Algo Location Location goes by your nearest militarized area or center of administation (Capital or Colonial Capital) *+25 For being at the location of the war *+20 for being near the location of the war *+15 for being close to the location of the war *+10 for being far from the location of the war *+5 for being extremely far from the location of the war *-5 For being on the opposite side of the world Exploration *+10 for invading an adequately explored terrain *+5 For invading a territory with some prior exploration *-5 for invading a territory with little prior exploration *-10 for invading a territory with no prior exploration Climate and Terrain *-15 for fighting in the Arctic (Unless your nation is centered in the Arctic) *-10 For fighting in the Subarctic or Freezing Areas (Unless your nation is based in this climate) *-5 for fighting in a desert (Unless your homeland is centered in a desert) *-2 for fighting in a tropical area (Unless your homeland is centered in a tropical area) *-5 for fighting in extreme heat (unless your homeland has extreme heat) *-10 for fighting in a jungle (Unless your homeland is centered in a jungle) *-8 for fighting in a mountain range (Unless your homeland is centered in a mountain range) Nation Age *-10 for a newborn Nation (less than 15 years old, 5 years for a popular revolt or rebellion) *-5 for a young nation (16-30 years old) *+0 for a maturing nation (30-75 years old) *+5 for a mature nation (75-200 years old) *+0 for an aging nation (200-300 years old) *-5 for an old nation (300+ years old) Development *+2 for Each turn of military development *+2 for each turn of economic development *+2 for each turn of Infrastructure Development (Defenders Only) NPC Development Each turn, NPCs will develop 1 category, with priority to Infrastructure, then economy, then military. Nations that rebel will be given scores via mod event. Strategic Modifiers *Fully mobilized (Must be stated in turn): +5 *Defender's Bias: +5 *Amphibuous Landing:+ 6 for defenders *Larger Economy: +3 *Much Larger Economy: +5 *Naval Dominance: +5 *Home is an Island: Defender +4 *Attackers Bias: +2 *Larger Military: +2 *Moderately sized military (Between 50,000 and 100,000): +2 *Large Military (100,000-200,000): +5 *Huge Military (200,000+): +10 *Tiny Military (10,000-50,000): -2 *Puny Military: (>10,000): -5 *Better Military (Training, Equipment, etc): +5 Population *+1 for each digit in your population *+2 for having a larger population that is not greater than 5 times larger *+10 for having a population 5 times larger than your opponents *+20 for having a population 10 times larger than your opponent *An additonal +10 for the next 5 (15 times larger:+30, 20 times larger, +40) Number of Troops *Allied Troops/Enemy Troops Motive *Economic (Gains land, resources, etc): + 2 *For Glory/Prestige/Honor: +5 *Aiding Ally: +3 *Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +4 *Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: +5 *Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: +5 *Pre-emptive Strike against a nation'' rapidly''''' building military forces: +5 *Taking back territory recently held by nation but since lost: +6 *Aiding Social/Moral/Ideological/Religious Kinsmen who are being oppressed: +7 *Attacking to enforce political hegemony: +7 *Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: +5 *Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack: +9 Morale *Popular Government: +5 *Unpopular Government: -4 *Democratic: +2 *Undemocratic :+1 *High Morale (2 of the following: Higher Scores, Better Strategic Modifiers, Motive greater or equal to 5, Numerical Superiority, Chance over 6): =3 *Low Morale (2 of the following: Lower Scores, Worse Strategic Modifiers, Motive Less than 5, Chance less than 5, Less manpower): -3 *Multiple Fronts of Fighting: -5 per front. Nations Per Side *+10 per Leader *+5 Per Military Aider (M) *+3 For Supplies (S) *-2 for Vassal (V) *-2 for each Personal union state beyond the third (V) Nations that are leaders are the main nations involved in the war. They have their development scores counted. Participation +10 for each side Chance Find the average of all the digits in your edit count, then round to the nearest whole number. NPC nations will use an RNG to decide chance. Recent Wars *-3 for each year you led a war in the past 15 years *-2 for each year you sent military aid in the past 15 years *-1 for each year you sent supplies in the past 15 years Expansion *For Stages 1-3, -2 for each year of expansion in the past 15 years *For stages 4-5, -1 for each year of expansion in the past 10 years *For stage 6-8, -2 for each year of expansion in the past 10 years. Total Add everything up, and that is your total. If you have popular revolt, multiply by 1.5 Result Mods will handle this part, but you need 33% to collapse. Non-Player Nations Player nations may make requests to non-player nations that will be handled by an active, unbaised moderator *In the event that there is no mod that fits this bill, an RNG will be use with Screenshots posted. Players may push their influence on smaller, NPC nations in an attempt to vassalize them. This takes time and effort, and cannot be done willy-nilly. You can also try to influence the people of the nation to act in a specific way. Technology Can never go more than ten years beyond OTL. Category:A_Whole_New_World_Map_Game